Mega Genesis Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Burst Limit Celestial Zodiac Storm / Ancient Primordial Beast God Emperor / Supreme Holy Dragon King Revolutionary Galaxy Star Universal Millennium X-Surge: Legendary Champions of Light
Mega Genesis Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Burst Limit Celestial Zodiac Storm / Ancient Primordial Beast God Emperor / Supreme Holy Dragon King Revolutionary Galaxy Star Universal Millennium X-Surge: Legendary Champions of Light & Darkness is a fan fictional series based on the Japanese Anime series, Sailor Moon. This is also a retelling of The anime series as well. It takes place in an alternate reality. This is the Fifteenth Multi-crossover series, but it revolves around Sailor Moon, with a lot of major reference from other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot Sailor Soldiers Solar System Neo Sailor Scouts *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Titania'' *''Neo Sailor Orion'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Neo Sailor Andromeda'' Autobots Sonic Heroes Avengers *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Falcon *Scale Raid *Halo Fire Holy Knights TIme-Space Administration Bureau Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy *Daphne Human Allies *''Earth Knight'' *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Jade Chan '' *''Tohru'' *''Captain Black'' *''El Toro'' *''Viper'' *''Paco'' Worlds Movies TV Shows Video Games Extras *Princess Serenity & The Neo Soldiers survived the fall of The Silver Millenium becuase of their primordial blood, making their girls immortal. Princess Serenity inheirits her mother's crown making her the new Queen of The Moon Kingdom *The Neo Senshi are Princess Serenity's true protectors & true rulers of The Solar System. *The Imperium Silver Crystal passes onto Serenity after her mother died. *Neo Sailor Suns Princess Serenity's personal bodyguard & best friend. *Neo Sailor Sun is The leader of The inner Neo Senshi. *Neo Sailor Pluto has a younger sister who takes over as the new guardian of The Time Gates while she helps Neo Moon and & other Neo Soldiers protect the universe. *Princess Serenity trained with The Neo Soldiers to become a powerful warrior & a true leader. *Princess Serenity fell in Love with the true Prince Of The Earth, Prince Persus. *The setting os the series takes place in Los Angeles, California, instead of Tokyo, Japan. *The Neo Senshi are far more powerful than the canon Senshi. *Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of the planet, Charon; she also wields the Rainbow Magnum *Kagome Higrurashi is Michael daughter & the princess of Heaven, Sango is the queen of Hyperion's homeworld *The Neo Senshi joined The Time-Space Administration Bureau after they helped to defeat the Dark Kingdom. *The canon Senshi are nobles of The Neo Senshi's Kingdoms. They fought alongside The Dark Kingdom in the Past. *Neo Sailor Earth is The first born heir to the Earth Kingdom & Prince Persus' older sister. *Princess Serenity awakened as The first Sailor Neo Moon during The Dark Kingdom's attack. *Serenity ascends into Sailor Cosmos when she fights Sailor Chaos in the fifth season. *Queen Kida is the rulers of Atlantis & Attuma's older sister, she is the current ruler even after her brother overthrow her. Category:Mega Genesis Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Burst Limit Celestial Zodiac Storm / Ancient Primordial Beast God Emperor / Supreme Holy Dragon King Revolutionary Galaxy Star Universal Millennium X-Surge Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Eternal Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & Strongest Miko Priestess In The Universe--InuYasha / Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Of Supreme Infinity Millennium XP Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions